The invention relates to a drawer guide for drawers and other such extendable furniture parts, having a guide rail which can be fastened to the wall of the cabinet carcase and a runner rail which can be fastened to the extendable furniture part. The rails can be displaced lengthwise relative to one another on wheels mounted one on the front end of the one rail and one on the back end of the other rail and running each on the companion rail. The guide rail is in the form of a channel whose web is affixed to the cabinet wall and whose flanges project away from the web across the wheel of the runner rail and curl slightly around it, while the flange forming the track of the runner rail reaches across the wheel of the guide rail and curls slightly around it.
Drawer guides which are provided with one wheel at one end of the guide rail and another at the end of the runner rail and are therefore also referred to as "roller guides" when used in pairs on opposite sides of drawers, cutting boards, appliance holders and the like, are being used increasingly on account of their effortless action in comparison to friction guides. In the manufacture of furniture, inaccuracies constantly occur in the dimensions of the width of drawers and in the distance between the walls of the cabinet. These inaccuracies do not impair the operation of the drawers, because at least one of the pairs of guides permits the resultant lateral deviations of the wheels on their associated rail flanges, but lateral shifting of the drawer is at least possible when such lateral shifting is possible on both of the drawer guides. It can then happen that the vertical edges of the visible drawer fronts of a plurality of drawers arranged one over the other will no longer be exactly in line, which is unsightly. Also, the lateral guidance of the drawer is impaired, and this defect becomes greater as the drawer is drawn further out. A drawer pulled all the way out then has free transverse play on account of the shorter distance between the wheels of the guide rail and the wheels of the runner rail. To eliminate this transverse play, it is known to mount drawers with two different guides on the opposite sides of the drawers, while the flanges of the rails associated with the wheels are configured such that they also curl around the wheels, so that the lateral shifting of the rolls on the flanges is reduced. The inaccuracies of the width of the drawers and of the drawer opening then affect substantially the drawer guide on the opposite side, on which the flanges curled around the wheels are not used. The use of flanges curled around the wheels does not entirely eliminate the cross play because, in order to assure an easy and free running of the wheels the width of the flanges has to be slightly oversize and the flanges themselves are not bent sharply at right angles away from the webs of the guide rail and runner rail. Between the web of the one rail and the side of the wheel there is therefore an amount of space deliberately left for the heads of the screws with which the rail is fastened to the cabinet and, in many cases, to the side of the drawer. Moreover, this space is also necessary for the edge of the flange of the other rail which curls around the wheel of the first. In the fully open state, therefore, drawers mounted with such drawer guides are unstable, also on account of the above-mentioned short distance between wheels.
It is the object of the invention to create a drawer guide in which the cross play present in the fully extended state will be substantially reduced without impairing the easy running of the drawer guide.